


Home To Tessa

by tangerinestars



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinestars/pseuds/tangerinestars
Summary: Scott Moir heading home after that Fire and Ice charity hockey game. Fluffy flirty one-shot, which are basically my favorite.





	Home To Tessa

“T?”

His voice echoed through the dark apartment, flipping on the hall light.

“Bedroom!” He took off his shoes and jacket, and headed into their room. She was laying there under the covers, reading, with the TV on in the background, softly playing the evening news. She looked up when he entered.

“Hi!” She added, with a sleepy smile.

“Hi.” He leaned over and kissed her, before plopping himself at the foot of their bed.

 

“How was the game?” She put her book down, and muted the television.

“A lot of fun. We raised over six hundred dollars. I’m wiped, though.”

She could see exhaustion in his face-she knew it well.

“Hockey is great, but I think I like figure skating better.” He turned his head to glance her way.

“No you don’t. You just like having me there.” He turned his sweaty head towards her.

“Huh. I’d never thought of that before.”

She rolled her eyes, and wiggled her toes under his body.

 

“Did it get out, yet? I didn’t exactly mean to say I was coming home to you, I just... didn’t think it through.”

“Of course it did. Anything you say about me is going to wind up online.”

 

“We have to give them something.” He looked at her, a bit more serious than he normally would. She reached out and moved some of his damp hair from his forehead before speaking.

 

“Babe, we don’t have to give them anything. They’ve seen us on a TV show, they’ve seen us on interviews, they blow up my instagram...”

 

He trapped her hand, kissing her palm.

“I just don’t like feeling like we have to hide. It’s been a long enough process to get to this point. I want to shout it from the rooftops and kiss you in public and take you on dates and go out together without needing to be strategic about everything we do...” He intertwined their fingers-hands he knew intimately like they were his own.

 

“It’s not forever, I just don’t have the energy for that kind of scrutiny yet.” She briefly rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand, book forgotten on the night stand beside her.

 

“I don’t want our accomplishments marked by our relationship. I don’t want to go on this tour to Japan and somehow not show up for some group outing and have everyone thinking we broke up.” He looked at her as if to protest, but she continued.

“You know that we’re going to gain weight when we aren’t living at the gym and training endless hours every day... I’m not quite ready for my body to be under that kind of microscope where people wonder if I’m pregnant because I wore a baggy t shirt.”

 

“Uh! Our fake toddler and I are offended!”

Scott rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

 

“I know. It’s a lot of pressure, you’re just... a great part of my life, and I like having you around, and hiding it is more and more annoying all the time.”

 

“It won’t be forever. Just until the dust settles.” She wedged her toes underneath him, and pushed.

“Now go take a shower. You’re all sweaty.”

Scott rolled off the bed before climbing back on, crawling up towards her.

“You mean my sweat doesn’t turn. You. On?” He growled and scratched up towards her like a cat, which was understandably met with laughter.

 

He got closer, straddling her legs, inching his way onto her lap. He pulled his shirt off, dropped it on her head and pulled her hands up towards his stomach. She looked up at him, and threw the shirt back up into his face.

“Just because I’m an athlete does not mean that I’m sexually attracted to sweat.” He dragged her hands over his form, and pinned her wrists up to their headboard before he leaned over and whispered huskily into her ear, sending tingles down her spine:

 

“I’m gonna go start a load of laundry. Got anything you need washed?”

 

She was a lucky woman indeed.


End file.
